Percy's Secret Past
by ProudCanadianGal101
Summary: Percy's past is a secret. No one knows it. When the twin archers find out they try to help out. Full summary inside. Warnings: Contains child abuse, language, maybe rape first few chapters are dark/hurt, the rest is comfort! NO ROMANCE BETWEEN PERCY, APOLLO ARTEMIS! !TEMPORARY HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't know why, but I feel like writing a dark fic, or semi-dark. The beginning is the most dark, the rest is just the aftermath. The first few chapters will have abuse and such, and afterwards it's going to take place after the Giant War...**

**FULL SUMMARY:**

**Percy likes to keep his past a secret. He likes it when people think his past is nice. Percy also hides his true, broken, scared, and depressed self behind a mask. No one believes he isn't happy on the inside. The only way you can tell is by his eyes. No one seems to notice the dark, dullness in his eyes. You have to have sharp eyes to notice. Only the twin archers seem to notice. They try to get his past from him and try to heal him so he is the same on the inside and on the outside. Will they be able to do it? Or will Percy forever be a broken boy?**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot**

A five year old was sitting on his bed, curled up in a ball. He was trying to keep out of his step-fathers way. If he does he won't get beat that night.

He started getting beat when he was three or four, he doesn't remember. All he remembers is he tried to get one of his step-fathers chips(he was hungry) and then his step-father found out. The first time he only got punched in the gut until he passed out, and sadly that was the best beating he ever got. The boys name is Percy Jackson, and his step-father; Gabe Uglino, abuses Percy when he does something Gabe doesn't like. Which sadly is more times than anyone should go through. Gabe doesn't like Percy's grades; "He's too stupid", when Percy takes some of Gabes food; "Get your own food!", when he tells his mom about the beatings; "You told her you piece of shit!", and a lot more.

That night Percy went to bed without supper, his mother; Sally Jackson, is working late that night. Percy knows better than to try to take some of Gabes food. He learned that the hard way, as said before. Percy didn't have anything to eat that day. Maybe he won't notice if one slice of pizza is gone, Percy thought.

Percy quietly snuck out of his room and into the living-room where Gabe and his friends where playing poker, drunk. Percy crawled to one of the many pizza boxes, meat supreme, he grabbed the smallest piece and tried to get to his room without being caught. Percy was almost at his door.

Unluckily for Percy, Gabe noticed one less slice of pizza. "Hey! Who took my pizza!" Gabe demanded. Percy gulped. He ran to his room and put the pizza under his pillow. Percy then curled up in a ball once again. Gabe went to Percy's room. "Bastard, did you take a slice of my fucking pizza you little shit!" Gabe demanded. Percy shook his head no. "When I speak to you, answer back to me!" Gabe shouted.

"N-no sir!" Percy stuttered, not wanting to be caught. Hopefully if he does, it won't be that bad. Gabe sniffed the air.

"Why do I sniff pizza in your room then?" Gabe demanded, as he grabbed Percy's hair.

"I-I don't know-" Percy couldn't finish because Gabe yanked his hair, causing Percy to cry out in pain.

"Don't. Lie." Gabe growled in Percy's ear. Gabe then punched Percy in the gut, making Percy cough up blood. "You know the punishment for lying. Or are you stupid enough not to know?"

Percy didn't answer he only cried. Gabe then went and grabbed something and hid it behind his back. "N-no do-don't do it!" Gabe looked at him with pure rage in his eyes.

"Did. You. Just. Talk. Back. TO ME!" Gabe screamed, as he showed Percy a whip. The type of whip people used on slaves long ago. In Gabes other hand he had a size 13 shoe. "Your choice, whip on your back, shoe up your ass, or both." Gabe said, already knowing what he was going to do.

"Sh-Shoe up m-my ass." Percy said between tears. Percy knows that will hurt a lot, but he doesn't want his mom to see scars, or wounds.

"Don't fucking swear!" Gabe shouted. "Now you get double punishment!" he grabbed Percy, and yanked down his pants and underwear. He pushed Percy so he was on the ground and Gabe grabbed the shoe and shoved at far as he can in Percy's ass. Percy screamed at the pain of the shoe, and tried to make it more comfortable. Before Percy could make it comfortable, Gabe brought the whip down on his back. Percy screamed even louder if it was possible. The whip kept hitting Percy's back until his whole back was red and his skin was mostly off, dangling barely on his back. After that Gabe went back to his poker game. After the game Gabe finally took the shoe out of Percy's ass as Sally got home. "Remember if you tell your mother about this, it will get worse." Gabe hissed at Percy, forgetting about the pizza under Percy's pillow. Percy didn't even eat the slice of pizza before passing out under his blanket, as Sally looked in his room. There was barely any light, so Sally didn't see the blood on the floor. She gave Percy a sad smile.

"I put up with him for you," Sally whispered to her sleeping son before she went to her room. Luckily she doesn't share with her husband, she only puts up with to protect her son.

When Percy got up the next morning he, saw his mom walk to her work. He waved to her, but she didn't see, and she didn't see the tears in her sons eyes. He decided to take a shower, that always calmed him, and made him feel better. Thankfully Gabe sleeps in late.

By the time Percy got out of the shower, there was barely any scares on his body. The time of scares that never fade. They weren't only physical scars that was left because of Gabe, but mental scars as well. Thanks to Gabe he won't tell a single soul, living or dead. He promised himself. Percy wanted to have fresh air so he went and walked to the park and brought a book he vowed to read before he came back. He wanted to prove to not only Gabe, but also his mom, that he can read a whole book. He went to his room and grabbed the hardest looking book to read; a five hundred page book Gabe said Percy would never be able to read. Percy will read it, even if it takes a week. Percy will gladly stay the week in the park. No Gabe to beat him.

Percy went to the door and snuck out with a bag full of food and water that would last a week, his book, and a flashlight for nighttime. Once he left the apartment building he ran to the park; it was the closest, but it was also in the opposite direction from his moms workplace.

(**I think this is a made up park, or at least in New York City!**) Percy loved that park. There was a small forest, one kilometer by one kilometer, in the middle. Grassy fields surrounding the forest, benches all around, a playground for kids; even though it seems like teenagers have a fort there, and a place for couples to go for a romantic time. No one goes in the forest but children, teens, and people who are brave or stupid. He's the only one who knows about the small pond in the middle because no one goes that far in. Percy feels alive in that forest.

Percy decided to read by the pond. By the time the first page was done it was already dark. I'll never finish the book, Percy thought. That thought just brought tears to his eyes. Percy doesn't remember what happened but the next morning he was on his bed, in his room. It was as if he didn't go to the park.

**I hope you enjoy this fic so far! **

**P.S. I will do a separate fic on how each character found out about Percy's abuse! HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY! I hope you enjoy! I added my own little headcanon in it! I will tell it to you, after the chapter is done! Also I won't update this often because I get squeamish for this sort of story, I just wanted to write one!**

**I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS!**

I woke up cold, and sweaty(**Is that even possible?**), even though I was under my blanket. I quickly sat up and noticed tears in my eyes. I tried to wipe them off, but the tears kept multiplying. I had a nightmare from when I lived with Smelly Gabe.

_FLASHBACK!_

_Percy, who was 10 years old, was in a small closet, with just Gabe there. Gabe locked him in there, when his poker buddies came over. Percy is very claustrophobic, and he doesn't know why. He thinks it's his ADHD, so if he didn't have it will he still be claustrophobic?_

_"Hey shitard, come here." Gabe ordered as one of his buddies unlocked the door. Percy gulped, hopefully he doesn't get abused tonight._

_"Yea?" Percy asked shyly, as he walked to where Gabe was._

_"Do you still have those imaginary friends." Gabe spat out the last two words._

_"No!" Percy shook his head._

_"I don't believe you," Gabe said as he grabbed a knife and slashed at Percy's ribs. There is definitely going to be a scar from his right armpit to his hip. Percy bit his lip to keep himself from screaming. Percy bit his lip so hard it started to bleed. "You belong in hell!" Gabe screamed and stabbed Percy's stomach, barely missing a deadly place._

_"Meet-Percy coughed up blood-you there." Percy smirked, then passed out. After that beating, Percy woke up in a bathtub, as if he fell asleep in it. Percy knows he didn't. He know's what happened._

_FLASHBACK END!_

Just me remembering the dream I had, made me cry more. After that I never mentioned my imaginary friends. I wasn't sure if they were real or not, I met them either in a dream when I tried to read that book when I was five years old, or if they were really there. Now that I think of it, they looked like a certain pair of Olympian twins I know.

"They can't be," I muttered to myself.

"What was that?" I heard someone ask from behind me.

I yelped and turned to see Annabeth, who looked shocked. "Sorry," I apologized.

"What's wrong?" Annabeth asked me, as she hugged me.

"I had a bad dream," I told her, as I hugged her back.

"Of Ta-that place?" Annabeth asked me.

"Naw, just of my worst fear." I told her honestly, thankfully she didn't ask anything else. For the next few minutes we enjoyed each other in calming silence.

"I'm hungry," I broke the silence making Annabeth laugh.

"Come on seaweed brain." Annabeth guided me out of his cabin.

**ON OLYMPUS THIRD PERSON A FEW MINUTES EARLIER**

**Third Person POV**

"Aww!" Aphrodite cooed at the couple at Camp Half-Blood. Artemis rolled her eyes.

"Why did you want me to come watch your stalking?" Artemis asked Aphrodite.

"I'm not stalking, I'm merely watching young love bloom." Aphrodite said as the couple changed from Piper and Jason, to Percy and Annabeth.

Artemis noticed Percy had broken, dull, eyes, much different from when she first met him. They were full of life, (and half filled with life when they left Tartarus) now they had no shine to them, they hardly have any life to them at all.

"Aphrodite, do you notice anything different?" she asked the goddess of love.

"The only difference is that they are closer." she replied with a squeal.

"I never knew that my sis liked stalking couples with Aphrodite," Apollo said as he entered the room.

"Don't call me 'sis'!" Artemis told her twin, who will completely ignore her. "Anyways don't you have duties?"

Someone owed me a favour, so he's doing it, just don't ask who." Apollo told his older sister.

"Who?" Aphrodite asked, thinking of many people, and why they owe Apollo a favour, lets just say, her thoughts weren't suited for people under the age of three, hundred.

Apollo had a disgusted face, "Not like that! And, it's a secret."

"Fine if you won't tell me the person you most likely love, can you shut up because Percy is about to say something!" Aphrodite screamed, and the twin archers left the room.

"Did you notice Percy's eyes?" Apollo asked Artemis.

"Yes I did, I wonder why his eyes are like that?" Artemis thought out loud.

"Why don't we ask him!" Apollo suggested cheerfully. "Then maybe we can learn more about his mysterious past."

Artemis stopped walking, "What?" Apollo asked.

"You said something kinda smart." she answered, making her twin pout.

"I can say smart things, I just choose not to."

"Sure," Artemis said as they walked past Apollo's sun chariot. "Apollo." she said threatening.

"Oopsie, looks like he didn't show up." Apollo told her.

"GET GOING!" Artemis yelled at her annoying twin.

"Yea, yea," Apollo muttered, "don't worry about the person who owes me, just yell at me."

"What was that?" Artemis asked scarily.

"Nothing." Apollo innocently said.

**PERCY'S POV**

After breakfast, the sun didn't come up until five minutes into breakfast; what was Apollo doing? I went to the beach to think. I was at the beach for what seemed like a few minutes, then Annabeth came.

"Hey Percy," she called and sat beside me, "So you've been here for the last three hours?"

"Really three hours, it felt like a few minutes." I told her.

"Why aren't you swimming?" Annabeth asked me.

"Thinking," I told her and grabbed her hands. I stood up making Annabeth stand. I walked to the water and dunked myself, bringing Annabeth with me. We had an amazing underwater kiss.

After the kiss, Annabeth and I talked on the beach.

"Why do you swim with your shirt on?" Annabeth asked me.

"It's more comfortable for me that way." I replied, not wanting her to know about all my scars. I hoped she will drop the subject, but she didn't.

"Please, just once, swim like a normal teenage boy." Annabeth begged me.

"You know 'normal' and 'me' don't go together." I joked. Annabeth just rolled her eyes, and hit my arm.

"Please, no one has seen you without a shirt." Annabeth tried to persuade me.

"Not going to work, wise girl," I said stubbornly.

**ANNABETH'S POV**

I wonder why Percy doesn't want to take off his shirt. I mean come on, it isn't like I will make fun of him. He's too stubborn, I know he gets it from his dad. Sorry Lord Poseidon! Anyways, I wonder what I can do to make him take off his shirt. Wow, if anyone can hear my thoughts, they'll think I'm a pervert!

"Fine!" I shouted as I stormed to my cabin. I know I seem like a spoiled toddler having a tantrum.(**Hmm, I wonder why that sounds like me… Ah, can't be!**)

After I went to my cabin, I sulked on my bed. Anastasia, though she liked to be called Stacie, started to ask me questions. Even though I know her as much as I know Nico, she's very close to me. (**Stacie is going to be a main character of another story I'm going to write, though it will be an AU, like this one!**)

"Why are you mad Ann?" she asked me. If anyone else called me Ann, they have a death wish. Gods I sound like an Ares camper, Thalia, Nico, or Percy(on some occasions, like when we ask about his past, or his first step-father).

"I'm not mad, I'm just annoyed at Percy." I told her. She patted beside her, moving some books, so I could sit beside her if I wanted. I went and sat beside her on her bed(no one's allowed to even be near her bed, so she has a curtain). Stacie made it so no one would dare to even eavesdrop. She got Lou Ellen to put on something magical on those curtains.

"Why are you ma-annoyed at Percy?" she asked me.

"Well this may sound perverted, but Percy never takes off his shirt, and I always wonder why." I could never lie to Stacie. On the bright side, Stacie never judges. "I mean, I'm his girlfriend, and he won't even let me have a peak! Does he not love me? Not even the Apollo campers know! And they are the camp doctors! Why doesn't he like it? I mean he won't look bad, and he is in good shape!" I ranted.

Stacie listened to every word. "Annabeth," when she said my full name, I knew she was very serious, "Percy loves you. Everyone knows that! Percy may just have some scars from when you two were in that place. He might not even want to show off, knowing he is so good looking." Stacie joked at the last bit. I managed a small smile.

"You should become an official advice giver," I joked, knowing she won't like that. She is Camp's unofficial advice giver. Everyone expects her to charge, but she does it for free. She also tells no one what others told them.

"I know I'm so good, but I want to be a teacher, or an author!" She said half serious.

**Percy POV**

I was walking to my cabin, it was after dinner, and Annabeth talked to me, after a talk with Stacie. Seriously, she's like a charmspeaker (minus the charmspeak)when it comes with words. When I got my cabin, I fell asleep.

_**Dream**_

_**"HEY IDIOT! CAN'T YOU HEAR ME! OR IS YOUR HEARING NOT GOOD!" Gabe yelled in my ear. I was 5, and just diagnosed with a hearing problem. I don't have a hearing aid, because, 'We don't have enough money,' Gabe always says.**_

_**I whimpered, "Don't yell in my ear," I muttered. I hoped Gabe wouldn't hear. If he heard then I would get beat worse. Luckily Gabe didn't hear. I silently sighed.**_

_**"If you tell your mother about the hearing problem, I will kill you!" Gabe said as he hit me so hard I almost passed out. I held back tears. He then scratched my back, with his dirty nails, so much it started bleeding. That will leave so many nasty scars. "GO TO YOUR ROOM!" he screamed as I ran to my room as fast as I could.**_

_**Dream End**_

I woke up startled, it was midnight. I could tell because the moon was overhead, and it was in the middle of the sky. That and my clock read 12:01. I knew I couldn't fall asleep again, so I walked around the cabin, until the clock read 2:33. I started to feel more tired, and I fell into a dreamless sleep.(When I got to my bed, not on the floor, idiot)

**The headcanon that I mentioned earlier, well this is it,**

**Percy has a hearing problem(I made it because I personally feel like he mishears things all the time. So he only hears a bit of the word, or something, and he fills it in the best he can.)**

**I hope you enjoyed! How did you like it anyways? I feel like it could have ****been better. Do you feel that way, or is it just me?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know, I'm such a bad author! But please, let me explain!**

**Life's been so busy for me lately. Ever since I last updated, life flew by, I barely had time to do anything I wanted. I joined track, I joined a leadership thingy (Where now we go canoeing, cause that's what the whole program is about, plus leadership in the winter). I almost failed two classes. I have a giant project that if I don't do, I'll fail. I've been learning lot's about my culture. I've helped loads in the aboriginal room. I'm so sorry, but I'm suprised lots of people like this story!**

**Plus it's past my bedtime, and my keyboard is so noisy! From now on it will be third person, because I like writting that way... There will be first person when I say there will be!**

**This is also more of a filler chapter, while I try to finish school while passing all my classes!**

**Anyways, I don't own PJO, now on to the story!**

For the next few weeks, Percy's life was the same. Wake up from nightmares, eat, train, think, eat again, think more, train, and fall asleep, wake up in the middle of the night from nightmares. People stopped asking him why, after the first week.

Meanwhile on Olympus, Artemis and Apollo started planning. They started planning on how to find out Percy's past. Apollo kept on suggesting stupid plans. To Artemis they sounded stupid, but to Apollo they sounded genius.

"How about we go and ask him politely?" was Apollo's first suggestion. Artemis quickly dismissed it. She said it was stupid and Percy would quickly change the subject.

Both Olympians knew it was bad, because of how Percy reacted to things after Tartarus. Tartarus made everything worse for Percy. Apollo was the one who told Artemis about how Percy never swims in just swimming trunks, he always has a shirt on.

"Hey, sis, do you ever notice how Percy always swims with his shirt on?" Apollo asked a few days after they started planning. Artemis was genuinely surprised at this, and started thinking on why.

"Do you think Percy was hurt badly when he was a kid. Something that traumatized him?" Artemis wondered out loud. Artemis, just hoped, if Apollo answered, it would be something at least a little bit smart.

"What if he was the little kid we found a few years ago?" Apollo answered back with a question. They both started thinking. It wasn't illogical. The question would be why. Percy grew up with a kind, sweet, caring, loving mother, who wouldn't let him go out of the house without her by her side.

"Maybe..." Artemis sighed. She should get back to her huntresses. At least they made some progress on what could of happened to Percy. The bad thing, they didn't plan anything that meeting. "I have to go to my huntresses.

A few weeks later they made a plan.

Annabeth, really want's to know what happened to her boyfriend. She decided to go and ask Sally Jackson, Percy's mother, about it. She asked Chiron about it, and set up a date with Sally.

"What do you want to talk about?" Sally asked after a bit of small talk. Annabeth took a deep breath.

"Mrs. Jackson-Sally, I want to talk about Percy." Annabeth took a pause to take a sip from her latte. Sally looked shocked, then amused, then upset.

"What about Percy?" Sally paused for a little bit, "You're not pregnant are you?" She joked in a whisper. Annabeth blushed slightly and looked away.

"No! It's just I'm worried. He's been acting different than normal." Annabeth started to explain how Percy's been acting. Sally started thinking on why this is.

"Do you think it could be because he's shy? Or maybe he nervous about something?" Sally suggested. Annabeth shook her head. She looked at Sally in her eyes.

"No it can't be. If you don't know why, then, well, I don't know what do do." Annabeth's head was swimming in thoughts. They main one was _Why?_

**_Sorry to end it short! But I'm so tired! I promise, once school's over, I will post another chapter, and it'll be super long! Just over a week left!_**

**_Also reviews are nice, even the ones telling me to continue(even if those aren't as nice). I like knowing if someone likes my story!_**


	4. Authors Note

Hey! Ummm, I'm done school now, but I kinda have to go back tomorrow to do a presintation... I know! I'll write it on Friday, and the weekend then post the next chapter on Monday! I promise! And I will delete this afterwords. If I don't, you're aloud to find me and annoy me until I write the chapter!


	5. Another Authors Note, SORRY!

SORRY I CAN'T THINK OF WHAT TO PUT DOWN! IT WILL BE A HIATUS UNTIL I KNOW WHAT TO PUT DOWN! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY!


	6. SUPER IMPORTANT AOTHORS NOTE! MUST READ

Okay, so I lost both my iPods, and my laptop is so stupid it stopped working for no reason. I can hardly do anything on the internet with my DSi. I can literally only read things. And that will glitch. I won't be able to update. I am using my sister's glitchy laptop, so don't expect updates as frequent as I did. Even though my updates weren't frequent...

I'm sorry. I lost both my iPods before school ended, then I went halfway across the country. (P.S. The Prairies are flat, and boring for a Mountain Girl) A few days after I got back from my vacation, my laptop stopped working.

I know it's halfway through August, and my next school year will be more busy because I'm going to High School for the first year. (YAY THREE MORE YEARS UNTIL I'M DONE SCHOOL!)

Marianna101 &amp; Sarah out!


End file.
